


What You See

by Jeldenil



Series: Discord Drabble Challenge [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeldenil/pseuds/Jeldenil
Summary: This is a work written for the drarry discord drabble challenge. The prompt was "What's one more", and the wordcount 235





	What You See

I have faced you many times before. I spoke to you, unknowingly, as a boy in a shop. You turned your nose up at me. I offered you my hand, later, when I knew, and you refused. I have tried to get you to notice me, and, in a way, you did. I fought you, and you fought me. I told myself I hated you. I think you really hated me. I have suffered from your hand, and you have suffered from mine. I have denied I knew you, but I did. And you knew. I watched you escape, and later, I saw you dead. I have witnessed your miraculous resurrection. 

I saw you after, from a distance, speaking. You even spoke for me—but never to me again. I have seen you in the papers. I saw you lauded. You deserved it. I know you have all but forgotten about me. I still remember every single one of our exchanges. I cherish the memories, just as much as I curse them for hurting me. 

I have loved you for over a decade. I know that you are unaware. I know that you will never look at me that way. I have carefully kept it from you. You will never know. You have broken me countless times. I can face one more. I will watch you marry her tomorrow, and you will never see me.


End file.
